lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
King Kuzon I
King Kuzon I (597 - 485 Before Age) was an ancient Saiyan King and ancestor of the Kuz Clan. Usurping the throne of King Beesh III, he reigned from 574 to 485 BA over all of Planet Saiya. Inheriting a clan history of political achievement, Kuzon was a remarkable leader and monarch who ushered in the Kuz Dynasty, based on principles of advancing science and democracy. Education was among his priorities, but it was too rough for brutish Saiyans to understand and all efforts were in vain, but his hope never died. Along with this, he was a powerful and strong warrior and marksman who practiced organized martial arts (also foreign to Saiyans) and participated in big tournaments. He was father to King Kuzon II. History Kuzlak was a simple man, having the opportunity to pursue a life in high council politics of which his clan strived in, but choosing to instead live off the land and sea as a farmer and fisherman (though his older siblings had inherited everything anyway). He and his wife only bore one child--Kuzon. A large famine would hit when Kuzon was 7 in 590 Before Age and kill both his parents (with many other Saiyans). Now the planet was engulfed in a war over resources and much more violent. Kuzlak's friend, Lettuk, involved in high politics, would now raise Kuzon, an adventurous, powerful, inventive 'conceptual' boy. Lettuk got him into elite martial arts training, something not available to most Saiyans, in which he was a prodigy. Kuzon would be afforded the chance to study politics and arithmetic at two elite Saiyan universities as well as martial arts elsewhere. Literature and the arts only existed within the very higher levels of Saiyan society, for those who could actually more brain than brawn. Kuzon gained interests in those higher levels and improved his social skills to climb up there, resulting in him becoming a known figure around the planet and soon a consul under King Beesh III. He took the morals his father taught him about the Kuz Clan and its legacy, which he was destined to continue. By 574 Before Age, the rule of King Beesh III was tainted by corruption and poverty, resulting in many small arbitrary wars and skirmishes over minor things. Kuzon spoke out against him openly and became the leader of a rebellion, prompting his colleagues to do the same. He became a part of the military, which he thought needed improved (it being all about brawn and no brain). Though Beesh was quite a powerful warrior, he was old and young man Kuzon did not much fear him. A protest group stormed the royal palace, prompting King Beesh to attack Kuzon, who overtook him in battle demonstrating his fierce power, and shoved his sword through the King's neck. He then took the throne, age 23, as King of Planet Saiya. Though many were skeptical of the young man as their leader, the Saiyans respected power over all else. King of the Saiyans As King, Kuzon was very strict but progressive. He understood Saiyan psychology and how the monarchy worked quite well, and was demanding in his decisions, though he relied on a council to give him a variety of opinions. He toured the planet and pointed out fallacies in infrastructure and better ways to distribute resources. Like his clan predecessors, he was an advocate for a form of democracy but not openly, doing so indirectly. He implemented reforms to make the monarchy more democratic and emphasized the Saiyan constitution, which he worked to strengthen and rewrite. King Kuzon, with his streak of intelligence, continued his academic studies and martial arts training, annually participating in the Tournament of the Royals, in which politicians and consuls showed off their strength, and dominating. Occasionally, alien people would show up on spaceships to the planet, but instead of attacking them as most wanted, King Kuzon worked with them and tried to establish intergalactic trading--however his council voted against it every time. Among the top priorities of Kuzon was education, but this was quite hard to do since he was dealing with Saiyans here. He created programs to help them but none sufficed. Nonetheless, he would release scrolls publicly. Over the course of 40 years, Kuzon expanded the cities largely, tried to eliminate the poverty his parents had to live in, promoted military intelligence, and created easier access to higher society--though this was looked down upon, and created some tension between the King and his elite colleagues, who didn't want competition or common stupid people getting in. War of the Neolaths In 522 Before Age, there was a massive attack in the Saiyan capital city. It turned out that a neolath king had attacked them in an attempt to destroy them amid the Saiyans' declaration they were 'the strongest in the universe'. They were plunged in a 8-year war of great bloodshed. King Kuzon led the Saiyan front directly, implementing martial law throughout the planet. His efforts in military strategizing and relying on the brain rather than the muscle worked wonders, and they had much more success than in past wars. The Neolaths were defeated after 8 long years but their King swore they would once again get their revenge. There were many Saiyan casualties but not as many as there could've been. During the war, the Saiyans took notice of the great space technology the Neolaths had used, but could not figure it out. Much of it was left behind when the war ended, which King Kuzon brought in to be studied and deconstructed. However it wouldn't be figured out in his lifetime. It was over 1000 years later that the Neolaths attacked the Saiyans once again, this time on Planet Vegeta. Their king was Zathicron, who led the attack and was fought but defeated by Pintur and his crew. The Saiyans at the time had forgotten mostly about the Neolaths. It is unknown if Zathicron was the King or not in 522 BA, as Neolaths live thousands of years. Later years Now an aging man and accomplished King, King Kuzon settled down more and married a queen Carra and bore 14 children--the eldest being the future King Kuzon II. He had by now secured the Saiyan government under his strength and will and was feared and respected throughout the planet. At the age of 112 in 485 Before Age, having reigned 89 years, King Kuzon fell ill and died. His son Kuzon II would ascend to the throne and continue the dynasty. He definitely left his legacy as one of the few, intelligent, democratic Saiyan leaders. ---- Kings of the Saiyan race King Beesh III < King Kuzon I > King Kuzon II Category:Saiyans Category:Characters Category:Kuz Clan Category:Royalty Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles